A Bird in the Hoof/Gallery
Mr. Mouse and his family.png|Just follow Dr. Fluttershy's orders! Angel spots the time.png|Something's wrong with Angel! Angel and the time.png|Look at the time! Fluttershy at a mirror.png|Is her hair ok? Fluttershy and her closet.png|Fluttershy must be holding onto Twilight and Pinkie's gala dresses Fluttershy thanking Angel.png|Thank you Angel! Angel wasting no time.png|Hurry up! Angel and the lock.png|Now go along Fluttershy! Rainbow and the guards.png|ppRainbow Dash]] wonders what the guard's pay is Rainbow Dash wants attention.png|Helloooo? Rainbow really wants the guards attention.png|Anyone there?!?! Expressionless guard.png|Apparently not... Spike bakes the pies.png|Who needs an oven when you have Spike? You shall not pass.png|The guards don't know who Fluttershy is, the poor filly... Twilight the bouncer.png|Luckily Twilight is there to confirm who she is! A nervous Twilight.png|Twilight hoping everything goes well Which is which.png|Which food should she eat first, the pie or the lettuce or what is it?! Pinkie loves pie.png|Who loves pie? Pinkie Pie! Chocolate fountany goodness.png|She also loves chocolate... Pinkie and Celestias cupcake.png|...and stealing royal cupcakes? The horror.png|Mr. and Mrs. Cake aren't at all happy with how Pinkie is acting... Celestia and her tea.png|Making sure the Princess always has a drink Fluttershy and Celestia.png|Fluttershy and Celestia talking about animals Celestia and the ill Philomena.png|Is that bird okay? A mumbling guard.png|murmur murmur murmur... Twilight is shocked.png|Twilight is shocked at the brunch ending so early Martial arts.png|A hyper Pinkie kicks another pony in the face A well fed Applejack.png|While Applejack leaves with the jackpot Fluttershy takes Philomena home.png|Fluttershy decides to look after Philomena A worried Fluttershy.png|Too bad Philomena doesn't look too good Too hot.png|TOO HOT! Too cold.png|T-t-too coooooold... Fluttershy sitting like a person.png|She's sitting like a person! Medicine bleh.png|Bleh, medicine Hummingway sings.png|Fluttershy tries to get Philomena to sing to feel better BARF.png|Right... Didn't work... Bleh soup.png|You don't want soup either? A warm bath.png|So much for a bath... Aromatherapy.png|...or aromatherapy... Ointment.png...or ointment Twilight shocks Fluttershy.png|Oh hi Twilight! Twilight finds Philomena.png|YOU TOOK WHAT? Into the basket you go.png|Quick, hide her in the basket! Have you seen this bird.png|Before the guards see! Covering up.png|There's no birds here? Covering up with coughing.png|Covering up Philomena's coughing with their own fake illnesses Twilight and the medicine.png|Philomena has to have her medicine it seems Philomena in a neck cast.png|Tough love! Philomena escapes.png|Philomena finally escapes The bird looks like this.png|The guards are showing posters of Philomena now Philomena disguised.png|Handy disguise you've got there... A vandalising bird.png|Vandalising the missing posters so nobody will find her Rainbow Dash wants a race.png|Are you guys racing?!? Bald bird is bald.png|Philomena is completely bald... Bald bird is dead.png|...and dead... Bald bird is on fire.png|...and on fire? Busted.png|Celestia finds her bird's ashes A sad Fluttershy.png|Poor Fluttershy feels awful for taking the bird and not being able to nurse her back to health, and now has to deal with Celestia? Fluttershy apologises.png|A sad Fluttershy apologizes to the princess... Philomena emerges from the ashes.png|...only for Philomena to come back to life! Celestia cheering up Fluttershy.png|Celestia explains to Fluttershy that Philomena is a phoenix and that every so often she has to pluck all her feathers out to refresh herself Philomena apolgizes to Fluttershy.png|Philomena apologizes to Fluttershy for making her so worried Philomena gives Fluttershy a present.png|So thanks her with a present! Rainbow and Philomena.png|But a plotting Rainbow has another thing for Philomena to do... Philomena does a favour.png|...to distract the guards! Everyone laughing.png|All's well that ends well. Category:Galleries